1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for vehicles, more particularly, to an automatic transmission for electric bicycle hubs.
2. Description of Related Art
In Chinese Patent Application No. CN2740439, filed by the same inventor and published on Nov. 16, 2005, an automatic transmission for an electric vehicle hub has been disclosed. In the prior art transmission structure, when the clutch device stays at an overdrive engagement status, particularly at a low-speed status, the overdrive engagement is not sufficiently sensitive. As such, a significant noise occurs from inside of the transmission, due to a great friction incurred between the clutch fork and the ratch, so that wearing out takes place therebetween.